Boston Yankees?
by CaseyluvsLucic17
Summary: Bella-Bostonian in every way. She's got that Boston attitude,the love of all things Boston, and would never think of dating a...wait for it...YANKEES FAN! Edward-Complete opposite of Bella. New Yorker,who never thought he'd fall for a Red Sox fan.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is an idea that came to me recentley, in the middle of health class(or social hour as my classmates call it). Heres the full description....**

_Bella, a loud mouth Boston Red Sox fan. Edward, a loud mouth New York Yankees fan. The two meet at a Sports pub in Washington, while cheering on their respective teams throughout the game. The thing is, Bella is cheering for the Sox, while Edward is rooting for the Yanks. The two fight throughout the whole night, even after the game is over. Two complete opposites. Bella loves anything New England, Edward anything New York. When the night ends, and they go their seperate ways, why are there feelings, that niether have ever felt before? What if, 3 months after that first night, the two meet again, at Bella's friend and Edwards brothers engagement party?_

**If you want me to continue, let me know. I really hope I get some reviews, because my previous stories have, well, when simply put, been epic failures.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't even explain in words how happy I am right now. I got 7 reviews, for JUST THE SUMMARY! I want to thank all the people who reviewed.**

_Bella POV_

Theres one guy, a couple booths away, that's really getting on my nerves.

"YES! HOMERUN FOR JETER!"The jerk screamed. Theres two types of people in the world I hate. Montreal Canadien fans, and New York Yankees fans.

"Oh yeah! Strike out for Papelbon!" I retaliated at the stranger, as Jonathan Papelbon struck out A-Rod .I could here him growl angerily, which only fueled the flames. Our constant, back and forth yelling went on for the entire game, all nine innings. We both got warned multiple times to quit yelling back and forth by the manager, but by the 4th inning, I think he realized it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

As I thought about it, I started to wonder why a Yankees fan was way out here on the West coast. I noticed the guy was still sitting at his booth, ecstatic about the win. Gross, I hate when the Yankees beat my Sox. I walked over to him, figuring;why not screw up his night, by being a bitch? I sat down across from him casually. Only then, did I get a glimpse of his emerald eyes and bronze hair. Woah.

"Can I help you?" He asked wearily. His normal talking voice was much more velvetly than when he was yelling, it was rather sexy actually. Bad Bella! He's a Yankees fan! I had made a pact, a couple years ago, to never date a Yankees fan again, after Jacob the Jerk.  
"Even if your Yankees won, Boston is still the stronger team." I claimed calmly.

"No way! Boston is terrible" He argued back.

"Just wait until they get to Fenway pahk.**(a/n, words spelled like this means Bella's Boston accent is coming out. That is "park" but us Bostonians only have 25 letters in the alphabet, no 'r's)** CRAP! I hate when my accent that I try so hard to hide comes out.

"Your're wicked stupid! Yankee Stadium is so much better than Fenway pahk!" The guy said, failing at his attempt at a Boston accent.

"Your accent is off"I laughed. He blushed.

"If your going to make fun of me, atleast tell me your name." He asked.

"Bella" I said quickly.

"Edward" He replied.

"So, Edward, whats a New Yorker doing so far away from home?" I asked.

"Visiting my parents, what about you, Boston girl." He retaliated.

"Same. My father is Chief of Police, so he can't leave Forks, so I get to fly across the country once a month." I answered.

"I see. So hows them Patriots? I hear Cassel really sucked the other night. Too bad about little ol' Tommy." Edward smirked. He has no idea what he just started.

"Oh, and like baby Eli is doing any better! Atleast we're winning with our back up, rather than losing with our starter!" I smirked back.

"Touche. I see someone's still a little tender from the 18-1 season last year." He said back.

"Atleast we can go the whole regular season undefeated!" I screamed back. Our meaningless fighting went from Baseball, to Football, which quickly changed to hockey, then basketball, Hell, we even fought over the better Lacrosse team. He of course chose the Long Island Lizards, and I the Boston Canons.

"Crap." Edward said checking his watch.

"What? Someone late for curfew?" I teased.

"Sorta, I was suppose to be helping my brother set up for his "Daytona 500 Party" that starts in 9 hours." He explained.

I checked the clock. Wow, 3 am.

"Say that your a Kyle Busch fan, and I will seriously injure you." I said. I was really expecting him to say he was, but his answer surprised me.

"Shrub? Ew. Junior is where it's at." He said calmly.

"Kasey Kahne is a better pick to drive with the Budweiser sponsor." I smirked.

"WHAT?! He looks like he's a freaking 16 year old kid!" Edward roared.

"I know, I was just teasing." I said.

"Oh..." He seemed to calm down.

"Look, I have to go. It's been real nice fighting with you all night." I said as I got up. He looked surprised when I left.

COUPLE OF DAYS LATER

It's been 4 days, yet I still can only think of Edward. What is wrong with me? He's a New York fan, true and true! Not to mention we fought the entire time! Yet, I felt so comfortable with him, and now that I know I'll never see him again, life just feels... weird.

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get this out for you guys! I am seriously having good feelings about this story! Reviews are welcome, but I'm not going to beg. However, this is your guys story, so any help is appreciated!**


End file.
